


Assuming Control

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Begging, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, director ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Tanaka and Noya want their boyfriend/teammate/the best director they know to help them make a music video. Ennoshita doesn't stand a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu), I ended up not going with DaiAsaSuga, what a miracle! I will likely be doing that pairing for the rest of the week, but in the meantime, enjoy this little divergence. 
> 
> Prompts: **country | punk | pop | electric**

Tanaka and Nishinoya are a good balance for Ennoshita, someone whose personality tends to periods of ennui and frustration – 

That doesn't mean he's always willing to put up with their shenanigans. 

“Come on, Chika, puuuuh-lease?” Noya drawls, down on his knees with his hands intertwined, the picture of a beggar. But his eyes are twinkling too much for actual desperation, and Ennoshita refuses to let himself be swept away by his boyfriend's theatrics. 

“I'm not going to direct your music video,” he insists, not for the first time, to both of his partners. Tanaka, who has no shame, drops into a full kowtow. Ennoshita's eye twitches, especially when some girls from Class 3 walk by, tittering. 

“Your classmates are staring, Nishinoya,” he huffs, hoping it'll make some kind of difference. But Nishinoya has grown past caring what girls think of him since they started their relationship, Kiyoko excepted, and he doesn't even look. 

“Chikaaaaaaa,” he whines. Tanaka continues for him: 

“We're asking because you're the best director, because we're serious about our future musical careers!” 

“Can you even play any instruments?” 

“With a voice like mine we don't _need_ instruments,” Nishinoya boasts, suddenly propped up on one knee. “But haven't you heard Ryuu _shred_ before?” 

No, Ennoshita cannot say that he has, and he's somewhat grateful for it. Tanaka comes out of his kowtow with tears in his eyes. 

“Noya-san!” He hisses, “Your praises are too great for a humble artist like myself!” 

“Ryuu! You have to own your talents!” Nishinoya gasps in response, and just as Ennoshita expects, they start hugging and crying into each other's shoulders. 

He questions, not for the first time, how he ended up dating the two biggest drama queens he knows. He wonders if he can make a break for it while they're caught up in each other's embrace. 

Tanaka reaches for him and pulls him into the awkward group hug, in the middle of the school hallway, before Ennoshita can escape. 

“You'll have full creative control! We trust you to make us look super cool!” 

“We'll pay you!” Noya adds, and that makes Ennoshita openly scoff. 

“Nishinoya, you had to borrow money from Yamaguchi for an ice pop yesterday, how are you planning to pay me for directorial services?”

He regrets asking immediately, when Noya bounces to his feet and tears his gakuran jacket open in a single swift motion.

“My BODY!” 

“So cool, Noya,” Tanaka adds, tears running down his face. As if he isn't the one who has the terrible habit of stripping at every emotional turn. 

They're starting to get attention from teachers, too, and the buttons that once held Nishinoya's jacket shut neatly are littered around their feet. Ennoshita realizes he's been back into a corner he can't get out of; if he doesn't say yes soon, he can't imagine what extremes they'll go to in convincing him next. 

He sighs deeply, brings a hand to his forehead. “Okay. But I have _full creative control._ ” 

–

Tanaka and Nishinoya did not disappoint; they probably didn't even consider what Ennoshita's vision would turn out to be, so when he revealed his plans, the sketches, the costumes, their shreiks of confusion were music to his ears. 

“But! This!!” Nishinoya protests, swinging the hanger holding his kimono around haphazardly.

“And I don't even know how to play a shamisen!” Tanaka adds. He hesitates and plucks at one of the strings hesitantly. “Though I've always wanted to give it a try...” 

“Ryuu, don't give in! We're here to make a pop punk video, not... _country_. You brought your electric guitar. We even dragged the amp all the way over here!” 

“I agreed to film this on the condition that I have creative control,” Ennoshita cuts in smoothly, looking up from his camera setup. “And I want to do a fusion piece. Modern technology with traditional aesthetics.” 

Tanaka looks ready to agree; he's still holding the shamisen delicately, eyeing it with reverent wonder. Ennoshita supposes it fits well with his whole Buddhist monk image. 

Nishinoya, on the other hand, is still holding the hanger with his outfit at arm's length, his other fist poised on his hip. “No. This isn't rock 'n' roll, Chikara. I can't _Scream-o_ to this!” 

Ennoshita crosses his hands over his chest. “Who was begging me to be the director?” 

“Not like this, and you know it,” Nishinoya huffs. “Come on, Chika. We'll pay you extra!” 

“You're not paying me.”

“Yes we are! I already told you, we're paying with our bodies.” 

Ennoshita tries not to blush at the adamant way Nishinoya said that, with his mouth twisted into a severe pout. He wears that expression so often on the court, when he's riling up the troops, insisting they'd win; it is the expression that leaves no room for argument, that promises that Nishinoya is serious. 

And of all things to be serious about, it was a line right out of an adult film. 

The hanger with the kimono drops right out of Nishinoya's hand, and suddenly he is holding to Ennoshita's shoulders tightly, up on his tiptoes, breathing hard. “I'll even give you an advance,” he says, before smashing their mouths together inelegantly. 

Nishinoya usually kisses like he can't contain all the energy inside of him, like he's using you as an outlet, and this time is no exception; it's electric from the start, tongue darting into Ennoshita's mouth once he gasps in surprise, hands moving up from his shoulders to grip and tug on Ennoshita's hair. Ennoshita's body reacts immediately, tensing like a livewire, sparks shooting out to his fingertips, his toes. He lets Nishinoya use him the way Nishinoya likes to, the way Ennoshita loves if he's being honest. 

Distantly, he hears Tanaka wolf whistle, and then closer, he's muttering in Ennoshita's ear. The sweet nothings are lost in the chaos of Nishinoya's all-consuming make out techniques, but he's pretty sure he hears _“...so fuckin' hot...”_ more than once. 

They end up in a pile on Ennoshita's bedroom floor, and the next time he catches sight of himself in the mirror, what feels like hours later, his lips are red and swollen, and his neck's got marks in a similar state. Nishinoya licks his lips, pleased with himself, and Tanaka's blushing so hard he's red underneath his cropped, stubbly head. 

Much to Ennoshita's chagrin, they end up going with Nishinoya's plan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please let me know with a comment or kudos! You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
